Give Me Love like Never Before
by spazzgirl
Summary: the feel of her lips against his, her touch ignited his soul


**Give Me Love like Never Before**

 **I bring nothing but smut for you all. Reason being, because I'm hopping on this shield porn train that I started on Tumblr with a post I wrote back a few days ago.**

 **I also should be working on my one-shot for this week's prompt of CACWCD, but I'm a wee bit blocked at the moment, so what better way to remove than with smut, HAHAHA!**

 **I got like one more week left before I go back to college *weeps sadly* ugh kill me now but whatever.**

 **Summary:** _the feel of her lips against his, her touch ignited his soul_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **I'm sparing no expenses with this one, expect skinny dipping, some cave sex, alongside shield porn and a wee bit of a surprise**

 **ENJOY!**

They had just finished an easy mission in the Caribbean's and decided to use the bungalow they used for it. The soldier and spy were rewarded with a three day off so they could do whatever they wanted to do. The couple finally had the time to do couple stuff especially with their hectic lives. Natasha moaned softly as she felt the warm lips of Steve as he gently woke her up.

"Hmm morning soldier," she looked back.

The blond smiled back and kissed her shoulder, "Morning love."

Once he got out of the bed, Natasha couldn't help but look at the fine ass of her man. Stretching, allowing the sheets to fall of her naked and slender body, Steve let out a low growl.

"Tease," she giggled as she saw his dick getting hard.

With a teasing grin she replied, "Why don't you shower with me and I'll take care of that for you."

The red head let out a squeal as the blond carried her to the bathroom. Placing her in the shower, he turned it on and made the water warm. Natasha turned around and brought him to a kiss and began to palm his raging erection. Steve answered her back with a groan as his hips began to buck against her hand. A few more strokes and he came instantly, his semen coating the shower floor. He had her pressed against the shower wall, getting down on his knees, his lips pressed against her folds. Natasha purred as the beginnings of his beard rubbed against her skin.

His skilled tongue stroking her trembling walls and gripped his hair tighter against her pussy. Steve let out a moan, which then vibrated against her folds, causing Natasha to tremble as she reached her orgasm. Getting up, he wiped the juices from his lips and kissed her. Making him hard, she aligned himself and Steve slowly worked his way into her. They moaned as they were joined and Steve began to set the pace, nice and slow, until she begged for more. The water caused his hair to cling against his forehead, Natasha moaned as she saw how hot he looked all wet and flushed. She cried out as she came and Steve groaned into her skin as his own orgasm followed.

Once they cleaned each other up and finished their shower, they got changed and tried to figure out what to do next.

"How about we go hiking in the jungle?" Steve suggested as he took a bite out of his toast.

"Alright," the two had gotten everything they needed and headed out. Natasha couldn't help but shake her head as Steve brought his shield, but then again she brought her two glocks as well.

They were both amazed by the beauty the island had to offer as they made their way along the trailer. When they made a small pit stop, Steve would take out his small sketchbook and begin to draw in it, mostly it was pictures of Natasha enjoying herself on their mini vacation. Along their trail they spotted a beautiful waterfall, though what happened next, Steve nearly keeled over as his girl was taking off of her clothes, _literally_.

"Tash what are you doing?"

Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a sultry smile, "Skinny dipping."

"Are you serious?!"

"Well no one's around, so why not," she shrugged and jumped in. Coming up she grinned up at him, "Come on, water's fine!"

"No way, I'm not skinny dipping."

"Scared Rogers?"

Steve twitched a bit and began to mutter under his breath. Once he was naked with a whistle from the red head, he jumped in as well. The two began to splash at each other, Steve felt a small drop of water hitting his head, looking up, and he noticed the skies getting darker.

"Shit," he cursed and the two quickly got out of the river.

Messily changing into their clothes, Steve used his shield to use as an umbrella. Natasha remembered that there was a cave behind the waterfall and the two hurried inside of it.

"Well, so much for a nice stroll," Natasha grumbled as the rain poured down.

"Yeah," as he turned around, he saw the spy stripping, "damn it Tash, stop stripping!"

She laughed, "What's wrong Rogers, have a problem with me taking my clothes off?"

"Whatever."

The spy rolled her eyes, "Our clothes are wet anyways, I'm not gonna stay in them." She then pointed at his own rain soaked clothes, "I suggest you do the same."

"Fine," he began to unbutton his light blue dress shirt.

"When did you get tattoos?"

Looking down, he noticed his tats were showing and groaned. "Shit, the concealer already worn off?"

"Steve," looking up, he couldn't help but noticed her arms were crossed and her boobs were basically staring at him, "how long have you had those tattoos?"

"A while?"

She raised a brow, "Describe a while."

"Well after I got the serum I got some tattoos and after I got thawed out."

Natasha began to walk towards him and stroke some of the tattoos on his chest, and then looked at the ones on his arms.

"Wanna tell me what they mean?"

Steve nodded, he showed her the ones on his left bicep. One was a tribal bull tattoo, underneath it were the words Dr. Erskine had told him: Not a perfect soldier, but a good man. Next were the ones on his right arm, one was a three headed tribal dragon tattoo intertwined in the center.

"What does that one mean?"

He smiled, "This one means strength, courage, and mysticism."

Natasha then spotted a tattoo that represented a gothic crucifix. Her eyes trailed down to a tribal tattoo that formed from his wrist all the way towards his elbow.

"Didn't take you for a tattoo fanatic."

Steve laughed, "Well they always fascinated me, especially the tribal ones."

"I could tell."

"Let me show you the one on my back," she raised a brow as he turned around. Steve shivered as she stroked the cross tattoo that was in the middle his angel wings tribal tattoo.

He moaned as she began to kiss it and stroke his already harden erection. Letting out a shaky moan, he turned around and kissed her hard. She moaned as she felt the hardened length brush against her stomach. Steve laid her against his shield, Natasha shivering at the touch of the cold metal against her back. Spreading her legs, she showed him her dripping arousal. On his knees, Steve pushed her a bit back, so her back was on the curve of his shield and began to eat her out. His hot tongue stroking the outside of her entrance and occasionally the tip of his tongue would circle around her clit. Natasha moaned at the contact, her hands digging into the dirt as he continued to please her.

Once he was done teasing her, Steve slide his tongue inside of her pussy. His forming beard was also rubbing against her nether regions, bringing more pleasure. Her back arched as he replaced his tongue with his index finger, his lips wrapping around her clit. Slowly his middle finger slide in and he began to scissor her, Natasha rolled her hips in time of his fingering. Crying out her orgasm, his ministrations slowed down, taking his lips away from her clit, Steve placed soft butterfly kisses from her breasts to her stomach. Sliding his fingers out he started to lick her juices off of him and groaned at the taste.

Through half hooded eyes, Natasha couldn't help but blush at how painfully hot and handsome he was. The rain damped his hair, drips of both the rain drops and water from the river still clung to his skin. His chest heaving out, allowing his six-pack to be a bit more outlined, and don't get her started on the v-shaped curve he had.

Leaning down, Steve pressed his lips against hers, their tongues stroking one another and he placed his right hand on her lip. He moaned as she stroked the trail of dusty hair leading down towards the curls that nestled his dripping cock. Separating from the kiss, Steve continued to leave pepper kisses on her soft supple skin.

"Steve, please, I need you," Natasha rubbed herself against his aching arousal.

Sitting straight up, he moved himself a bit closer and rubbed his cock against her dripping folds, lubricating himself. Once he aligned himself, Steve proceeded to slip his length inside of her quivering walls. With the tip inside of her, his hands were placed on her hips as he continued to fill her up with his cock. Natasha moaned as he was rubbing against her so deliciously. The texture of his cock igniting her desires, while her tight pussy ignited his as well. He started off with a nice and steady pace, instead of his usual slow and careful one, because he wanted so badly to show her how badly he wanted her.

The feel of his cold shield against her back and his flushed heated body against her chest, was such a contrast that it brought immense pleasure to her body. It was a nice mixture, hot and cold. Natasha wrapped her legs around his back, causing Steve to thrust deeper in her body. The sight was something to behold, laid out on his shield, with drips of water on her skin, god it was something that would burn in his memory and he would probably sketch this image later.

He growled as Natasha grabbed his ass and her nails dug in the skin. Whatever she had ask of him, Steve was happy to comply. The soldier began to pick up the pace as he brought her left leg up on his shoulder, allowing the tip of his cock to press against her cervix. Natasha cried out in response, he was so painfully deep within her that it felt so damn good. The trail of fuzz brushed against her stomach while his pubic hair rubbed against her clit. She was so deep satisfaction that she felt like she had gone off and died in heaven, her only way of response was clenching tightly around him. Feeling Natasha's walls squeezing his cock so hard, was a sign that he was doing extremely well.

Running her left hand through his hair, her nails gently scratched the nape of his neck, causing Steve to throw his head back. Seeing his vein popping out on his neck, Natasha couldn't help but bring him closer to her so she could leave bite marks on his neck. Steve panted hard as his girl was leaving her mark on him while was doing the same as he left bruises on her hips from gripping too hard. Her right hand was scratching his back as he was getting rougher with his movements. He shivered as he felt her left hand stroking the left angel wing on his back.

Natasha couldn't help but cry out in pure satisfaction as he was bottoming her out so damn good. Honestly, he was making up for lost time and was doing a fucking amazing job. His hands were kneading her breasts and that was all that was needed to trigger her orgasm. Her nails dug hard into his back as she came undone in his arms.

Steve was pumping in and out of hard as his hands moved back to her waist. Gripping hard, he slammed inside of her hard, his head thrown back.

"Fuck," he cursed aloud as he shot his load deep inside of her.

His orgasm had caused Natasha to trigger a much smaller orgasm which made her sensitive to the point in which she cried out. Steve lovingly stroked her neck as he was helping her through it. Coming down from their orgasmic high, panting heavily and their bodies completely flushed, Steve couldn't help but smile lovingly at her.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good."

He laughed, "Just wanted to show you how much I missed you."

"Well you had no problems pulling out all the stops," she gave him a gentle loving kiss. Looking down, she noticed another tattoo, this one placed on his left chest, right on his heart. "What does this one say?" She stroked the ink written in Gaelic.

Looking down, Steve smiled and it widened as he looked back at her. "It was something my mother had taught him." He took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. "It says: _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage_."

Natasha felt herself starting to cry. Steve started to kiss the tears away as he whispered nothing but loving words as he held her in his arms.

 **END**

 **Rarely do I read any Romanogers fics with Steve with a tattoo, decided to fix it. I always imagined Steve with some tribal tattoos, feel like it would fit him especially the angel ones with a cross in the middle.**

 **If you wanna see what Steve's tattoos look like, links in my profile.**


End file.
